


You're So Beautiful

by theycallmejelly_bean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejelly_bean/pseuds/theycallmejelly_bean
Summary: Destiel fluffiness. Y'know. It isn't great, but I don't care.





	You're So Beautiful

It was a quiet night in the Bunker. Dean had just gotten back from a hunt and was exhausted and covered in blood. He wearily made his way into his room, where Castiel was sitting on their bed, reading.   
"Hey, Cas," Dean said in a tired voice. "Hello, Dean. How was the hunt?" Cas smiled and set his book on the bedside table.   
"Just a couple of vamps. Sammy and I took care of it pretty easy. I need a shower though." Dean sighed and pulled off his bloody AC/DC shirt and threw it into a steadily growing pile of laundry.   
"Care to join me?" Dean asked, smirking. Cas shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You need to actually wash up. Plus, you look exhausted. Go shower." Dean sighed like a pouty child and stepped into the bathroom, humming.  
Cas smiled and laughed quietly, reopening his book. Fifteen minutes later, Dean emerged, clean and wearing sweatpants a different AC/DC t-shirt.   
Dean dramatically threw himself onto the bed, grinning up at Cas. Cas ignored Dean and continued reading his book. Dean just stared at Cas, smiling.   
"You know, Cas... you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Dean smiled.   
Cas set his book down and turned back to Dean, sliding farther down in the bed till he was nearly touching Dean's nose.   
"You're more beautiful," Cas whispered, lips ghosting about Dean's face, nearly kissing him but not quite.   
"Your eyes. So pretty. So green." Cas rolled to the side and sat comfortably, straddling Dean's lap. He leaned forward slightly, staring into the aforementioned green eyes. Dean leaned in to kiss Cas, but the angel pulled away.   
"Your freckles... so beautiful." Cas's lips drifted against Dean's face, lightly kissing his freckles. Dean whined, reaching up to grab Cas's face.   
"I love you, Cas." Dean breathed, grinning. Cas smirked and pushed Dean against the headboard, kissing him roughly. Dean moaned. Cas pulled back away from Dean and smirked.  
"I love you, too, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This trails off before any smut ensues. If anyone wants to request a second chapter, fluffy or smutty, I'd be happy to oblige. No seriously, please, I'll die of happiness and love if you kudos, comment or send a request.


End file.
